All i want is everything or is it
by Giggly Girl Tima
Summary: A few students meet one direction.Is it love at first sight or is it Hate at first sight.Will everything go well or not! one directionXOC better than summary trust me im stupid at summaries  . Rated T for cursin it is mainly a zayn malik & liam payne fic
1. Chapter 1

Aisha's pov

I am currently at a one direction concert and they were going to sing the song stand up which I love a lot and to be honest I love all there songs. I had taken my new friend at my new school to the concert with me, she is honestly the only person who has been nice to me everyone else was sooo bloody rude. I also got backstage passes so lucky right. but I seriously wonder what I will say.

oh there about to start...

"(LIAM)

From the moment I met you, everything changed

I knew I had to get y**o**u

Whatever the pain

(HARRY) I had to take you and make you mine

(NIALL) take you and make you mine

(LIAM) I would walk through the desert

I would walk down the aisle

I would swim all the oceans, just to see you smile

(HARRY) Whatever it takes, it's fine

(NIALL)Whatever it takes, it's fine

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh

oh-oh

(HARRY)

So put your hands up

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(HARRY) Cause it's a stand up I won't be leavin', till I finish stealin' every piece of your heart

Every piece of your heart

(LOUIS) I know your heart's been

broken, but don't you give up

I'll be there, yeah I know it

To fix you in love

(NIALL) It hurts me to think, that you have ever cried

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(HARRY) So put your hands up

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(HARRY) Cause it's a stand up

I won't be leavin', till I finish stealin' every piece of your heart

(ZAYN) Every piece of your heart

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(HARRY) So put your hands up

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(HARRY) Cause it's a stand up I won't be leavin', till I finish stealin' every piece of your heart

(ZAYN) And I will steal us a car

And we will drive to the stars

I will give you the moon, it's the least I can do

If you give me the chance

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(LIAM) So put your hands up

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(LIAM)

Cause it's a stand up

(ALL) I'm a thief, I'm a thief

(HARRY) You can call me a thief

(ALL)

I'm a thief, I'm a thief

(HARRY) Because you know

you're wrong

(ALL) I'm a thief, I'm a thief

(HARRY) I'm only here

because you stole my heart

(ALL) I'm a thief, I'm a thief

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh

oh-oh

(HARRY) So put your hands up

(ALL) Up, upoh-oh oh-oh

(HARRY) Cause it's a

stand up I won't be leavin', till I finish stealin' every piece of your heart

(ZAYN) Cause you stole my heart

Call me a thief

Don't you

know you're a part

I'm only here, cause you stole my heart"

Dat was the awesome thing ever (just so you know I know that dat is not a word and that it should be that).I love Zayn Malik a lot and I literally mean it. My new friend Victoria Grace Davidson, I call her Vicki or Ria but mostly Vicki. She likes Niall but not that into him, she only came 'cause I showed up at her door and her parents are super cool and they forced her to go. She is a girl who meets loads of celebrities. We walked around for no apparent reason when they finished singing we have a habit to walk around when we are bored or want to talk. "Best concert, I've been to. It's better than the wanted concert that I went to a few months ago. "Vicki tells me.

We start talking about the wanted and how much we both hated them and how we hated big time rush, Demi Lovato and all those stupid band and artists. We start giggling then look at the time and see that half the people are gone and that we should be backstage by now. I got nervous but Vicki told me she's done it so many times before. We go backstage and there were bodyguards/security people or stuff this was piss taking and Vicki showed them are passes and all that stuff. Now am getting even more nervous I could practically here my heart beat am really shocked that Vicki couldn't hear it. She looked at me and smiled and said lets go. I followed her but I was feeling super shy (I normally don't).While we were halfway there we noticed Sophia, Kamilla and Spencer there. Sophia is super popular and rude to me and happens to be the most gorgeous and smart girl at our school, Kamilla is her super sweet, cute, smart, generous best friend. She is nice to me we are pretty close and she's fun to talk to you in lessons though she hates one direction. Spencer is one of their close friends, am okay with her but she's somewhat mean. I then see Erik come up to them. Erik is Sophia's on and off boyfriend. He is super hawt and sweeter than her. The make an adorable couple, he actually makes her nice. Then all of a sudden I see Katelyn, Rebecca and Logan (they are he losers at school).Sophia and her crew saw us and Kamilla came up to us and mouths "Get me outta here". She seriously hates one direction like with all our heart we have grown pretty close. She smiles at me then frowns. "Please tell me you're not a one direction fan" Kamilla's asks me

"I am" I say

She frowns then smiles "Okay den, I'm here with Sophs, Erik and Spence. Spencer and Sophia are so excited that Erik and I want to commit suicide. OH look Kate, Becca and Logie are there "she says

Kamilla is super sweet. She has Black hair with Brown and light red streaks (her hairs naturally like that), she has light green eyes and one dimple on her right cheek. She is very smiley that is what I like her about her. Katelyn, Rebecca and Logan come up to us and just smile. Katelyn and Rebecca are twins. Katelyn has long light brown hair that reaches her mid back, she has brown eyes and she frowns a lot, she also happens to hate one direction a lot. She's cute but a big dork. She looks adorable. Rebecca dyed her hair ginger and it reaches her waist. Same eyes her sister she doesn't mind one direction but she has a boyfriend apparently it's sort of shocking. I seriously can't be bothered to describe her. She's just like her sister but her sister is somehow prettier it so easy to spot who is who since they are fraternal twins. Logan is blonde, she is somewhat short, she is so gorgeous I wonder why she is a loser (Sophia is the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and am not a lesbian). She is giggly and she has blues eyes.

All the people I knew crowed around each other for some reason. Erik and Sophia kept kissing (disturbing); Kamilla and Spencer were arguing on who's a better band one direction or big time rush. One thing I don't like bout Kamilla is that she is a big time rush fan it is irritating and annoying. Katelyn and Rebecca were having a convo on their own, Vicki and Logan where talking and I was there left alone doing nothing. Let me tell you about myself, I am tall for my age (16), I look 19.I have dark brown hair that reaches past my shoulders, my skin tone is the same as Zayn and I have light brown eyes. A lot of people say I have gorgeous eyes and say I am pretty.

After like 10 minutes we were going in to meet one direction, my heart was beating faster than ever. Omg, I am about to meet Zayn Malik. I should be normal they are just normal teens or adults like us people, I shouldn't over react. We all decided we'd to go in together, Sophia looked excited and today she was being super nice… she actually hugged me can you believe it. Her and Kamilla are super close, I wish I had a friend that was that close with me.

We walked in and the guys were goofing around. Kamilla just stood there not wanting to come in. Erik being her family friend pulled her in and pulled into a hug and whispered something into her ears, she just giggled and said fine. She came in a frowned after seeing them. Erik put his arm around Sophia and she leaned in closer to him I wish I was that close with someone… preferably Zayn.

"Hi, you must be some people who have come to see one direction "A young women came and we just nodded.

One direction looked up at us and smiled we were told to sit but there were only 5 seats and there were 8 of us. So Erik sat on one chair and put Sophia on his lap, I sat on one chair, Spencer on one, Vicki on one and Logan and Rebecca sat on one chair together they are skinny after all. Kamilla stood behind me and Katelyn stood behind Spencer.

"Hi, you guys probably already know are names "Liam said

Kamilla scoffs and says "Nope". Katelyn stepped on her foot.

"She's just joking around" Erik said

"Alright then, what are your names" Niall said his voice was heavy I loved his voice. I love Irish accents.

"Umm...I'm Sophia "Sophia says and just smiles

"Erik. Sophia's boyfriend "Erik says overprotectively

Everyone laughs at this and all the guys say that they wouldn't steal her and that type of stuff.

"I'm Aisha "I say and smile and I am pretty damn sure that Zayn smiled back. Omg I think I am going to faint. Joking I never faint.

"I'm spencer"

"I am Victoria but nobody calls me that, I like to be called Vicki or Ria"

"I'm Logan and this is Rebecca"

"I'm Katelyn but everyone calls me Kate"

Everyone waits for Kamilla to say something but she just glares at us all "Why should I let a bunch of gay guys know my name "She says

"That is offensive and we are not gay "Liam says

"Her name is Kamilla and She is a very moody person never get on her bad side or she could rip your head off or break your arm or do what she did to Roberto "Erik says smirking and high-fives Kamilla.

I have no idea, what they're talking about but Sophia says never to mention Roberto again. After that everything else goes smoothly. Harry and Logan keep flirting and guess what Zayn talked to me and we got to know a lot about each other and he is not as vain as he seems. Kamilla and Liam kept arguing and everybody else seemed happy and getting on this was so awesome and the best day ever.

disclaimer:I do not own anything but my ocs and plots

Authors note:

Well i hope you enjoyed i do have probs with grammar and punctuation and i will make sure its good and if you want the next chapter which is fully one direction, i need 2 comments and that is it :) i hope you enjoy and love will get better this was just a little begining and i will be doin a btr fanfic yaaaaaaaaaaaaay called intermission and it is 10 times better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamilla's pov

WORST DAY EVER!Luckily we are leaving now, though I'm guessing I'll have to get a train all the way back to London since we are in Bristol. Erik and Sophia are going Sheffield for the week of school so I'm going to have to go to the train station and get a ticket. Urgh I hope enough money. Well guess what I opened my purse up and there's only 5 pounds not enough money. Erik and Sophia are gone, Rebecca and Victoria left with Rebecca's boyfriend who happens to be Victoria's brother now. Me, Logan, Aisha, Katelyn and Spencer are now left here. "How are you guys traveling home "I ask

"My mum won't pick up the phone, we are meant to be going Manchester tonight at 10 pm… which is in 10 minutes. Oh god" Spencer said.

"You can stay at home if they leave without you "I say to Spencer. She nods thankfully

"I have no idea on how Logan and I are going to get back, my mums out of town and Logan's parents are in Japan for the month. What do we do we got here by train and lost our ticket and not we only have ten pounds left "Katelyn said annoyed.

"My brother said to me to come home by train and I only have 8 pounds "Aisha said annoyed.

"Which brother, you're elder bro is soo hot "Spencer said.

"My youn…"Aisha started but was cut off by Screaming fans. We were currently outside in the park.

I looked up and saw that stupid gay ugly boy band there… I thought we left them. A few bodyguards got the fans to go away. GREAT!They spotted us, they started walking towards. "What you girls still doing here"

"Why do you care!" I yelled to them

"Excuse us… if he was only bloody asking"

I rolled my eyes. Then Katelyn rolled her eyes at me "We have no way of getting home… Kamilla, I don't understand you at school, you are the sweetest girl ever. The only popular person who actually says hi to us and treats us properly and now you're acting like a big bitch for some unknown reason. I have never seen this side of you before" Katelyn said

All the other girls nodded. "Even spencer is a bigger bitch than you but she's being really nice now "Logan said. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I've only known you lot for what 3 months and if knowing you guys are like this, I wish I didn't move from Birmingham" Aisha said pissed.

"Calm down, what's even going on here" Louis asked

I glared at him and he stepped back scared.

We were all in the park; I sat on the swing listening to people talk on how they are going to get home when Aisha walked over to me. "Hey Kamilla" she said smiling.

I smiled back. "I know you're not in a good mood but just fake it and pretend there's nothing wrong. I know you have nothing against the guys and that something's wrong at home, that you're not smiling or happy as you usually are. You are normally that girl that I always see laughing and smiling and just joking about, you are the mature one out of all your friends. I want to see you smile and being sweet again. " Aisha said to me.

All she said made me smile, all her friends are lucky to have a girl like her being their friend she is soo sweet. She dragged me to everyone else and I started to smile. "Why so smiley, Kami" Spencer asked me

"No reason" I said smiling brightly. Just so you know I smile way too much for a normal person.

"Good, I want you to stay smiley, I like smiley Milla better than Moody Kam." Spencer said and hugged me.

"I have an idea on where you can stay, you can stay with us for the night and you could go home tomorrow" Harry says flashing Logan a flirty smile.

"Where is your home anyways?" Zayn asks like the question is directed to Aisha.

"London "Aisha said

"Whoa, that is seriously far from here" Niall says with his heavy Irish accent.

"Yep, and am seriously hungry "Spencer said (**She seriously has a thing for food I am pretty sure I saw her kissing ham once)**

"You and your food can wait, how do you eat so much and stay as skinny as bone" Logan asks Spencer

"Magic" Spencer says in a funny voice

"I need to go home… when my mum notices I'm not home with them going Manchester. She's going to bloody murder me. Kamilla won't you get grounded again "Spencer said looking at me.

"Mums out with her fiancé, Dads dead, Josh (my elder brother) is probably shagging his girlfriend at the moment to notice I am not home, my sisters will probably be out and my younger sibling will probably be asleep by now and the maid will be worried on where I am and give me a lecture when I get home." I say

Everyone looks at me like I am a weirdo. "You have a maid" Harry asks

"Yeah, don't you" I ask, doesn't everyone have one?

"None of us do "Logan says

"Oh" I say, slightly embarrassed

Katelyn then says "She's really spoilt and so is Spencer and does not know how we normal people live"

Spencer says offended "Offensive"

"Well, are you girls going to come with us or not" Zayn asks

All the girls turn to me "Sure" I say

"Well the car is over to take us to the hotel it's only about 7 minutes away" Zayn says

We walked to the car which actually turned out to be a limo, I expected Katelyn and Logan get all excited there going to a limo but then I remembered that Logan's dad owns lots of limos and she says we are spoilt.

I pulled out my phone and saw I had 7 missed calls, 2 from my mum (great), 1 from josh, 1 from my sister Khloe and 3 from Jay. Jay and I broke up 2 weeks ago. He was a jerk and an idiot, he used me to get back with his ex but it didn't work out. I wonder why he wants to talk to me now. "Kamilla, were at the hotel come on" Aisha whispers into my ear.

"Kamilla, what's up, you look so glum "Spencer said

I just shrugged and we walked into the hotel room. I kept frowning all the way to the hotel room, Spencer kept getting worried and I kept telling her that I'm fine.

"When people say there fine it means they are not fine" Niall said with his heavy accent.

Spencer agreed with him. They kept talking about food; I just sat down and stared at my phone. I then put the phone away and that is when I get a message from Jay,

_**Look, am really sorry about what happened. Please forgive **__**me**__**. I know am a jerk but phone me back asap.**_

Ugly Liam walked up to me and starts an argument about how apparently good looking they all are and how they are a very awesome band. As if. I turned my head to look at everyone else Logan ad Harry were snogging "Get a room the two of ya" I yelled at them.

Liam laughed at them and they went completely red. Spencer and Niall were in a big talk about food "Is food the most important things in you twos life" I ask them

They both yell yes, really load that my ears nearly burst.

Katelyn and Louis were in a talk about carrots. They were talking about whether carrots where hot or not. It made me laugh a lot.

The only people in a normal conversation where Zayn and Aisha. We decided to join them and that's when we decided to play Truth or Dare.

Disclaimer: I don't own 1D.

Authors note: I said der would be more 1D and there wasn't sorry. My fav 1D guy is Liam and my fav BTR guy is Kendall what bout all of you guys. But there def will be in de next chpter YAAAAY. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM IF U HV ANY QUESTIONS OR DARES FOR DER TRUTH OR DARE GAME.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Kamilla's pov

We had decided to play truth and dare I know stupid game sounds childish but it's better than sitting here doing nothing we all sat down and we started Liam was first "so let's get started… Logan truth or dare" he asks her.

"Truth "Logan says. Everyone starts to call her a chicken but since I am a good person I threw popcorn at everyone. "Hmmm… we will go easy at the beginning so who was your first boyfriend and your age then" he asks

She goes red and Katelyn laughs "Willy Bottomless and I was five"

Everyone starts laughing at his name; I then throw popcorn at them to shush everyone. "Your turn Logan ask someone else." I said to Logan

Logan looks around and then says "Aisha truth or dare"

As I know Aisha she's going to saw truth which she does and then again everyone calls her a chicken again, I think I'm running out of popcorn. "Okay weirdest thing you have ever said to a teacher at school" Logan asks her

She starts to blush and says "Umm, we have this science teacher who just helps around and well we were in lesson, me, Vicki, Kamilla and urgh Diya, where talking to him in lesson" as soon as she mentioned Diya I scoffed and she smiled at me but then I realised what she was going to say.

"Are you going to really tell them like seriously, that was very weird of you to say to sir and Diya got all annoyed and as like how could you ask a question like that to sir that is very disgraceful. I hate Diya. I don't think you should tell if it was only us girls then it would fine but I think it's a bad idea telling a bunch of gay guys." I said

"We are not gay and what did you say" Niall asked

"I asked sir when a man's penis is fully erect, is it completely straight or does it have a slight curve to it?'" she told us all

Everyone started laughing and she went red "you asked your teacher that, please tell me you didn't use hand movements" Zayn asked still laughing. She went redder and that's when everyone started laughing more. "Oh yeah don't you and sir always flirt, Aisha "Katelyn asked

"No I don't, Kamilla does. She asked him if he had a girlfriend or if he's marries" Aisha said

"I did no such thing" I denied. "Aisha just ask someone"

"Fine Harry, Truth or dare" Aisha asks

Zayn's Pov

Aisha had just asked Harry truth or dare. She looks cute when she blushes. "Dare "He said.

I saw a devious smile creep on her face. "Bad choice dude, bad choice. We were playing truth or dare at school in science and she dared Diya to go up to miss and pinch her butt and say what's up hot stuff, you're looking very sexy these days. Miss quite school 2 days later and was never to be seen again, she had just started school that day and Diya got detention for 3 weeks" Kamilla said.

This obviously made everyone laugh and I mean laugh a lot. I seriously wonder what there school is like must be funny. "I dare ya; well I'm going to go easy on you so, I dare you to go down to the lobby and yell I am sexy and I know it guys. Oh and you have to strip down to your boxers" She said

Man, am I gonna love this dare. He stripped down to his boxers, we all followed him and he went to the lobby and started screaming "I AM SEXY AND I KNOW IT" This caught a lot of people's attention, everyone started to stare and some girls were giggling. All of us were laughing our heads off especially Louis and a random guy out of nowhere came up and said "Yh your sexy "and smacked his butt. This mad us laugh even more. He came back to us and he was super red and mad about that guy who smacked his butt. "I hate you Aisha "He said and walked to the lift.

Aisha was laughing; she looked cute laughing and the way she laughed made her look cute. Her laugh sounded like music to my ears… oh god am getting love sick. I just have this urge to grab her and kiss her. I hope that doesn't sound too weird. She's just soo gorgeous, she has a light brown wavy hair that reaches her shoulder and her eyes were a deep brown colour.

We made our way upstairs and sat in our seats from before, everyone seemed to still be laughing about the dare. Aisha kept smiling she sat next to me on the couch.

"Okay I am mad at Aisha," Harry said. Aisha just smiled innocently.

He put his clothes back on and looked at me "Okay, Zee truth or dare "He asked me

I thought about it, if I choose truth everyone would call me a chicken, but to be honest I wouldn't care but if choose a dare it wouldn't be bad since he always has bad dares.

"Dare" I said and for some reason he smirked a smirk that did not look good on him. Honestly, it didn't, his dimple just ruined the smirk.

"I dare you to snog with Aisha for 10 minutes and it has to have a lot of touching, if you get what I mean "He said

I was shocked, I honestly was when did he come up with devious dares. All the guys were wondering if I'd do it I can see through there looks and that's when Aisha says "I am not doing it"

"Exactly" I say

Though it did upset me that she didn't want to make out (a/n I'm used to using make out then snog).

"Oh come on you have to do a dare or our just a wimp" He said to me "I did my dare and it was way worse than yours at least you don't have a guy coming up to you saying you look sexy and smack your butt." He was trying to convince me in to doing the dare and was not doing well at it.

Kamilla then spoke up and said "The dare is a little harsh, I mean making out and touching and that stuff. They don't want to do it so he should get another dare or remove something he is wearing"

Liam agreed with her and so did everyone else thankfully.

I don't like the idea of removing something I'm wearing I do admit I have a sexy body but I don't really feel in the mood for my vain side to come out. "I'll do another dare "I said

"Oh I forgot to mention the dare has to be related to the same thing as before and you can't say no this dare "Kamilla said.

Now am scared, "okay then "I said

"I dare you to kiss Aisha then" he said.

Oh god, I moved closer, I could see she didn't feel comfortable. I look from the corner of my eye and see that he's smirking the ugly smirk again. The guy is irritating me. I leaned in and kissed her gently, her lips were really soft. She pulled away after 10 seconds or so. I looked at her she wasn't smiling (Like a girl should do after kissing a guy as hot as me) and neither did she look upset. I am going to admit I enjoyed the kiss that lasted 10 seconds but I doubt she did by her plain expression. It was my turn to asking someone… "Umm Kamilla truth or dare "I asked.

"Truth" Nobody bothered to call her a chicken, but they said girls are chicken.

All Kamilla did was throw popcorn at us which is getting really annoying. "Okay since I can't be bothered to think of anything, who was your last boyfriend and when did you break up "I asked a simple question since I didn't want her to throwing popcorn at me.

She frowned" I would answer if all these girls aren't here" I saw all the girls get curious and hats when spencer yelled something "PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GO OUT WITH WHO I AM THINKING OF" I swear I saw Kamilla get scared.

"Who do you think it was "She asks her

"Jay Macdonald, that jerk that my step-sister used to date. He is also 21 too old for you. He is soo Hot. You look better than my sister. I am so proud of you; you dated a 21 year old before Sophia. "She said hugging her friend.

That was the weirdest thing. We carried on playing for a few hours the game get a little less interesting. We all went to sleep at 2am the girls slept in the spare room and in my room so I had to sleep in Harry's room. Urrrrghh. He goes sleep naked. It's not that I don't it's just seeing him naked might make me puke( even though we have all seen it a lot).

Disclaimer: I don't not own 1D

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and if you any suggestions for future chapters than go ahead and tell me I've written chapter 4 and 5 and I hope this chapter was funny , I'm not good at humour. What do you think of my ocs I hope there okay. Review please. By the way I am not good at kissing sense since I have never kissed anyone.

Peace, love, Kendall Schmidt (I love btr well mainly Kendall wooooooooooh )


	4. Chapter 4: I hate Drama

Aisha's pov

I woke up in the morning and realised I was still at the hotel, I sat up and noticed that Kamilla wasn't there. I don't know why but I feel weird ever since the kiss that was like the best kiss I have ever had. Kamilla is probably in the toilet or something; I pulled my phone out and saw a text from my sister:

_**My sis: You Idiot where are you, where not goin on a vacation Cuz of u. Me: Sorry weren't my fault bro wouldn't pick me up so blame it on him; I had no way back home. My sis: Watevas mum said to come home by 2morrow mornin, I don't know why she so calm bout dis. Me: whatever, I'll prob be home today. My sis: Why am I responsible than you and I am only 14. Me: Safs calm your ass down and you little twit and I'm more responsible den you, eff off or else…**_

I heard the door creak open and I looked up to see zayn standing there…Shirtless. I have to make sure I don't drool but I am pretty sure I was blushing (you may not know but Sophia has problems with blushing, why am I getting her problems). I am sure he saw me blush because he was smirking at me.

I don't know how long it was but we were just smiling at each other. When all of a sudden we hear a voice come through the door "you two lovebirds go somewhere else, so I don't puke"

I turned my head to see Kamilla there, Zayn tripped, which caused me to giggle. He got up and said "I umm… came to get my clothes. Urr"

He quickly got his clothes and said "Umm… sorry" and ran off. This made me and Kamilla laugh a lot. "You know he likes you, right "Kamilla told me. I started blushing like madness. She laughed at me. "And you like him "She said.

Kamilla has changed a lot, I swear last week in science, she was all smiley, and giggly and sweet and now all of a sudden she's all frowny, and upset and rude. I know her very well that she is only like that when she has family problems but this time it's gone overboard. Something is seriously going on in her life and I wonder what.

After going toilet, I realise I have no clothes to change into and put my jeans and top from last night back on. I feel sorry for Kamilla since she was wearing sophisticated clothes (well not exactly sophisticated), it must be uncomfortable to sit around but mostly for Logan cause she's wearing some really long heals, they are gorge though. Katelyn is always dressed in something comfortable and Spencer she wears anything to do with food (well occasionally). I left the bathroom to see Kamilla sitting on the sofa texting away, she looked uncomfortable must be because of her clothes. Liam was also in the kitchen doing something "Hey" I said. I got hi's back from them, I sat next to Kamilla on the sofa, she was texting someone and she was smiling. She put her legs on me and I grabbed her phone out of her hands and I checked her messages. I read her messages and it was from her brother Josh talking about his shag last night. "What type of brother talks about how terrible his shag last night was "I asked her

She just shrugged and said "That's josh for ya, he always telling about this stuff and then this one time my mum heard and he was grounded for a month but that still didn't stop him from sneaking girls in and the maid didn't care and he is always telling me this type of stuff, so I also tell him. We are like best friends "

It's cute siblings bonding, but that's way too overboard. "Oh my god, you tell your brother that stuff… what has come over girl these days... how old are you to begin with "Liam came and asked.

"I'm 16" She said

"Your sixteen and not a virgin, what age do girls have 'fun' these days "Liam said

"You're making yourself sound like your 50"Kamilla told him. "Don't act like you didn't lose your virginity at 16, how old are you let me guess 18"

"Why does it matter about me, your 16"He said

"Just go away, granddad. "Kamilla said

This was very amusing to watch "oh shut up, losers" I heard a voice say and turn and see Zayn. He was obviously looking hot.

After a whole 20 more minutes of entertainment coming from Kamilla and Liam's argument. Niall came in and yelled "AM HUNGRY!"

This stopped the argument, we all went and sat on the table in there little kitchen. Everyone came down (harry was only in boxers the boy has issues). We had weird yet funny conversation over breakfast (Louis cracks the weirdest and funniest things in the middle of conversations), I noticed Kamilla was quite. After breakfast Liam got up and was going to do the dishes (I doubt they normally wash dishes, they just didn't want to look bad in front of us girl)."Granddad, I'll do the dishes" Kamilla said. Kamilla has thing for washing things up. "Did you just call him granddad "Louis Said, looking really confused. Nobody answered him, which caused him to ask lots of questions. Nobody still answered.

I looked over at Kamilla and she had a knife in her hand and she dropped it and I saw blood on her hands, Zayn who I was talking to also saw this and we both ran to her. He took the knife out of her hands and it in the sink "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"I Yelled at Kristen.

This caught everyone's attention, Logan and Harry who were making out stopped, Katelyn and Louis who were in a deep conversation about something turned around and Niall, Spencer and Liam were in their discussion stopped talking and turned around. Everyone was shocked at what that they saw. "Kamilla, how many times do we tell you never to touch a knife" I told her, calmly.

"Didn't Sophia give you that lecture on why you shouldn't touch a knife "Spencer told her.

Kamilla, nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Will someone tell me what's going on today? "Louis asked

"Nothing, Kamilla just isn't meant to touch knives or else she does stupid stuff, like that time you cut Diya arm "I said. This caused Spencer, Logan and Katelyn to laugh.

Everyone then went back to their normal conversation while Liam bandaged Kamilla's hand. Zayn then whispered something to me. "Meet me in my room before you guys leave after"

I just smiled at him softly and nodded. He smirked and gave me a peck on the cheek, I think I blushed but I am not sure. I wonder what he wanted to tell me, now am getting really nervous.

Disclaimer: I do not own 1d

A/n: sorry if your dare was not in there but I may use it in future chapters, and the next chapter is like 300 words long so I may put it up tonight.

Peace, love, Kendall Schmidt


	5. Chapter 5: whats going to happen next

Aisha's pov

It was 5 minutes before we left for the train station; I remembered that Zayn wanted to talk to me something so I headed to his room. He was sitting on his bed day dreaming. "Umm, hey" I said

Once he saw me he started smiling and told me to sit down next to him. "So you live in London, right."

"Yeah" I said

"Oh cool, we are going to be performing there in 7 months' time. I know long time" He said

I have no idea where this conversation is going or what it was about. I have weird conversations with people and this was one of them. This wasn't weird it's more awkward.

"Cool, I should get going then "I said starting to get up.

He pulled me back down getting me more confused. "Umm, what's your number? I could contact you when we get there. "He asked nervously.

I smiled at him and realised I don't know my number. "Wait my numbers in my phone." I said

He laughed "You don't' know your own number"

I slightly blushed, I pulled my blackberry out of my pocket (it was the cheapest present I got this year, but I loved it since I came from my aunt).I told him my number and he started smiling and pulled me into a hug(just so you know I love hugs but don't find me weird for saying that). As we started to pull away, he tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear and smiled at me moving closer and closer (IS HE GOING TO KISS ME, I hope so). He kept leaning in closer and then…

A/n: Sorry it was actually 267 words long. I know short don't worry the next will be really good smile everyone and oh yeah my reviewer Aisha helped with last chapter. Love you loads Aisha ;) Xoxoxoxo and thanks to all my reviewers luv ya all


	6. Chapter 6: The girls are leaving

Aisha pov

...and then, his lips slightly brushed against mines, until Louis came in. And we both pulled away while I was blushing and Louis said "whoooops sorry didn't mean to disturb your fun but the girls are leaving now".

I quickly got up and left the room, Louis behind me "Did you enjoy your kiss" He asked winking. Is he really 20 years old. I just blushed; Zayn came out his room with a smirk on my face. I don't know why but I love it when he smirks.

10 minutes later

We were at the train stations saying our goodbyes to the guys. Harry and Logan just hugged (they were all in ridicules disguises). Harry then hugged Kamilla and whispered something in her ear and she nodded (wonder what he said to her), he then hugged Katelyn and Spencer and then came over and hugged me and whispered "Heard about your little kiss with Zayn. Was it fun? "He said poking me and winking. Can't Louis keep a secret? Then Niall, Louis and Liam gave us hug. Liam then hugged Kamilla the longest till she kneed him in the balls, I feel sorry for him. Zayn then gave all the girls a hug, he looked funny. He then hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek and kept hugging me for what seemed longer than. After like 2 minutes someone pulls us part and says "Sorry to pull you apart love birds but the girls have got to go". We turned to see Liam and for the first time Zayn blushed.

Zayn pulled me back and gave me a peck on the lips and whispered into my ears "See you in seven months", I blushed when we heard Louis yell "Will you two love birds quit it, the girls are going to be late" When did he turn mature "You can have your snog fest in seven month" he then said, so he's immatureness hasn't disappeared.

We left for the train and waved, this was going to be a long journey back…

Disclaimer: I do no own 1d and don't want to own them.

A/N: yoooooo, so next chapter will be seven months later hope you enjoy and thanks to those who comment. Please comment.

Peace, love , Liam Payne( thought of a change)


	7. Chapter 7: 7 months later

Seven Months later

Aisha's pov

Since everything that happened since the concert me and Zayn talked for the first 2 months but then all of a sudden he had a new girlfriend Joanne Brown, she was pretty so I can understand but it was sort of heart-breaking we still kept contact after that but he seemed busy a lot but we completely lost contact when I got a boyfriend Jerome. He is the sweetest guy ever, he makes me laugh when I'm sad and all that crap people do for their girlfriends. He is the boyfriend any girl could ask for. Also in the past 7 months, things changed. Victoria and I don't talk as much she and Rebecca have become close and worst of all Katelyn, Logan and Spencer are now friends with Diya Ewww. Luckily, I now have awesome friends Kamilla Ashlee Gates and Sophia.

Kamilla has sort of changed rude and Sophia nicer it's really weird. I have now become chatty and well as teachers would say 'Bad' behaved. Kamilla has a boyfriend Chase Reese, he is seriously messed up. Today chase wants us to go to his cousin's birthday party at some new club called Club Lyts we weird and stupid name right. It's meant to be her first birthday with her new boyfriend; I am not looking forward to it. I have chosen a perfect outfit with Milla (Kamilla) and Phia (Sophia), it suits the new me. I did my hair curly it looked good (http:/www(.)polyvore (.)com/ blue_party_look/ set?id=44642682) (the celebrity means that's how their hair is). Kamilla looked awesome, she ditched the sophisticated look (http:/www (.) polyvore (.)com/black_look/set?id= 44647042). Sophia then decided she couldn't go for some reason probably a hawt date with Erik if you get what I mean.

Chase came to pick us up at 20:00pm, He and Kamilla kissed and I'm look at the time its 20:05 "CHASE, YOUR TROUSERS RIPT" Jerome shouted. Chase jumped and broke his kiss with Kamilla, after a few moments and we were all ready to go. Jerome kept pulling me into hugs and giving me kissing me, it was weird but very comfortable. We were close to the place when chase turned round and asked "Do you girls like one direction"

Kamilla groaned and said "Ewww no way" and I just nodded at Kamilla's statement. This put a smile on Chase's face for some reason. We got down from the car it was 20:30. I smiled at Jerome who held my hand. We walked in and chase pointed out his cousins and that is when I realised she was Danielle Peazer, Liam Payne's girlfriend and Omg weren't one direction coming to London this month. Urrrrghh but at least I got over Zayn I think so anyway. Oh god I don't think I have. I decided to take a little walk around the place when I bumped into someone.

I looked up and thankfully it was Chase "What's wrong?" He asked me.

He was like another brother, "Nothing" I said.

"Okay well come on, where's Kamilla?" He asked.

We saw Kamilla in a corner on her phone, for some reason in the past 7 months she has been texting someone secretly (I wonder who). "Yo, Milla your boyfriend is anxious for ya to meet his cousin".

We both went up to Chase who dragged us to his cousin. "DANI", He yelled.

Danielle happened to be in a snog session with her boyfriend Liam, he hadn't seen us yet since we were looking the other way. "This is my girlfriend…"

"Kamilla "Liam said shocked, when he saw her. When she saw him she frowned.

"You know her" Danielle asked curious.

"Oh great, I meet my worst enemy." Kamilla said

"Wait... You know each other" Chase asked more curious than Danielle. This was fun to watch… where popcorn is when you need it.

"Yeah we met 7 months ago "He said

"Yeah, how ya doing granddad" She asked

He groaned at the nickname, I just laughed at this. Liam and Danielle looked at my way. "Hi" I said

"Aisha, Omg is that you. Whoa you have changed" He said looking me up and down.

"Umm… is that a compliment or an insult" I asked

"Ummm… it's a…"He started but got cut off by someone saying "Hey, have you seen Joanne anywhere"

SHIT… its Zayn he should not see me. Wait… Where's Jerome. "Where's Jerome "I whispered to Kamilla

"I don't know "She said out loudly. I slapped her on her arm for no reason. This made us giggle for no reason. Our giggling turned into laughter… oh god this was embarrassing, I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks. That's when I noticed everyone was staring at us like we were idiots. I go hyper when I laugh at times, I don't know why but I actually turned around and said "HI". I just said hi to Zayn (He just raised his eyebrow). I got too hyper this time for some reason, Jerome came and I don't know why but I hugged him. "Oh great, Hyper Aish has arrived, Kamilla what did you do this time" Jerome said and hugged me back laughing.

I let go of him and saw Zayn's face he looked jealous, but I guess it as just my eyes since when Joanna came they started to make out which made me sick, but I am a great actress so I didn't show any jealousy whatsoever. Kamilla looked at me impressed, I didn't show any jealousy (she knew all about my feelings). Zayn and his girlfriend Joanna broke up from their little love fest and he looked at me and Kamilla. Then Liam says "Hey, look there's Aisha and Kamilla, remember from 7 months ago".

Zayn smiled and said "oh yeah, Hey ladies" and came over and gave Kamilla and I a hug (the hug was awkward I think everyone noticed). Joanna looked at me suspiciously and said hi to us.

Kamilla and Joanna seemed to be getting along very well. I'm not jealous of their friendship but it doesn't mean that Kamilla has to forget I am completely here; I excused myself and went to look for the bathroom. I left feeling a bit queasy as I was going into the bathroom, I was pulled into a closet/storage or whatever and was kissed, and it took me a few seconds before I responded.

After about 5 minutes we both pull away (I still don't know, who I kissed and I'm now getting scared). I try looking at the person and I realise it was… Zayn…

**A/N: this does not mean that an affair will happen between Zayn and Aisha. Noooo, just read on to find out what happens. I'm sorry if you find it boring. I promise to make it more interesting. It will be interesting don't worry. I want people to review and I might put a chapter or two up every day maybe even three to speed up the story a bit so I could start intermission my btr story!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own1d**

**Peace, love, Kendall Smexii Schmidt**


	8. Chapter 8: On after the kiss

Aisha's pov

Oh god, please tell me, I did not just kiss back. It doesn't count as cheating on Jerome; I need to stop myself from having a panic attack. "Erm… I'm sorry" Zayn said looking sorry. I just nodded and he looked really sorry. "It's ooookaay" I stuttered. "I now it's not… it was just a mistake, please forget this ever happened "he said. I just nodded.

He looked at me weirdly and then I said "I GOT GO TOILET" For some reason this made him laugh, I ran out of the closet/storage or whatever it is and headed towards to the toilet.

Zayn's pov

Aisha ran out after screaming she had to go toilet, she looked beautiful as before. I love Joanne now and I have ever since I met her.

Flashback

I was walking towards the park happily after texting Aisha, she always made me smile when I texted her. I was walking when a girl bumped into me, she brushed her gorgeous blonde hair away from her face, showing her dark brown eyes she looked gorgeous I had never seen a girl as good looking as her while looking at her I completely forgot about Aisha. She then said to me "I am soo sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. "She started

"What's your name "I asked

"Joanne Hart" She answered smiling

"I'm z…."

"I know who you are probably everybody does".

I then invited her to join me to the park it was an interesting day. After a few weeks I asked her out and it was all over the news that is when I remembered Aisha and realized I had not talked to her since the day I met Joanne so I decided to text her

Hey sorry I haven't talked to you in ages; I was sorta busy soo sorry xxx zayn

Its fyn, it is cause ur gf ryttt? She looks pretty Aisha :-) xoxoxo

Umm it kinda of is, her names Joanne Hart xxx zayn

Kwl, I have a bf Jerome Sanders (He is from America) Aisha : -) xoxoxo

Back to reality

That was the last I spoke to her ever again till today, it's been seven months since I have seen her and 4 months since I have talked to her. I went back to everyone and gave Joanne a peck on the cheek, for some reason she looked at me suspiciously. Kamilla did as well and so did everyone else. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? "I ask

"You smell of girl perfume "Everyone said

"Oh, must be from hugging people" I said, that was true

"You also have lipstick on your lips" Kamilla says

"What" I say shocked.

"I was joking "Kamilla said. "You should have seen how you reacted and you don't smell of perfume we wanted to scare you"

I just glared at her.

"Where's Aisha "Jerome asked

"Last time I saw her she was going to the toilet" I said

"Oh" Jerome says

Aisha comes after 3 minutes looking a like she just puked. "What's wrong "Kamilla asks

"Umm… nothing my dad got crashed into someone's car and now he's at police station "Aisha said

This the first time am hearing of her dad. "OH MY GOD, COME ON WERE GOING TO YOUR DAD" Kamilla yelled. Everyone looking at her like she's a weirdo "She has a crush on my dad "Aisha told us. Chase then laughed "Every girl does" He said

"Well come on "Kamilla said.

"I can't go dressed like this "Aisha said

"Oh yeah, fine we go my place dress up properly "Kamilla said

"Why can't you go like that "Joanne asked

"Her dad is sort of strict and religious on how she dresses "Kamilla said.

This was weird listening to and I know Jerome, Liam, Chase and Danielle found it weird.

"How does your dad look "Danielle asked Aisha

Aisha pulled out a picture and I swear Joanne and Danielle were drooling. "Whoa, must be hard keeping girls away from your dad "Danielle said

"You should see her brothers" Kamilla said "Too bad her elder one is married and the other one is engaged"

Us guys felt uncomfortable with our girlfriends drooling over other guys or should I say married men. "Well we should leave or else your dad will probably get mad, you are his favourite child" Kamilla tells her

"Umm… Jerome and I were thinking of going to, my place and that is too far from your place Milla and it is way too far from the police station" Chase said

The party was still nowhere near finished; it was like it had just started. "Cool, Can I come to… I want to see aunt Mira I haven't seen her in forever "Danielle said to chase. Liam didn't seem to be paying attention; he was too busy texting on his phone. "Oh and Joanne and I wanted to spend some time together so we could discuss that thing" she continued

What thing, god am confused. "Whatever I'm going to walk to the police station "Aisha said

"In those shoes, you'll probably die, on your way there "I said pointing at her shoes.

She just shrugged, "I'll drop you off then" I said to her

"Umm no its fine" She told me.

Joanne seemed to be watching us. "That's a good idea; you can drop of Aisha and Kamilla then you and Li can go to the hotel after and we will meet you tomorrow "Danielle said.

Aisha still didn't want to go with us; Kamilla had to drag her to the car. We got in and Li turned around to face the girls, "where to first "He asked them

"My home, she can't got to her dad dressed like that" Kamilla said

Kamilla showed us the way to her home and when we saw her home, it was massive. One of the biggest houses I had ever seen. "Where's your fam today", Aisha asked her

"Ummm… mum left so she didn't have to see Logan when he comes, she hates all of dad's family and she probably took all the little kids and Shayne and Khloe are probably out and Josh is gone to pick up Logan from the airport" Kamilla said

"Urgh… I hate Logan to; please tell me the rest of them pansies are coming" Aisha asked

I have no idea why I was listening in to their conversation, "Well der, the rest of them is coming. Too bad they all have girlfriends." Kamilla said

"Well aint my problem, I hate them all from the start "Aisha said

"Big Time Rush is awesome "Kamilla yelled at her

I'm sure Liam was listening because he said "But we are better than big time rush"

"As if, my cousins band is way better than you lousy gay boy band." Kamilla said "By the way Aisha Carlos likes you still"

"No "Aisha said, nearly on the verge of tears

Well that explains a lot, she does look like that Logan guy (I remember going on tour with them, it was weird). "Well are you not, going to get dressed" Liam said

As soon as they left to run up the stairs in the house. "They have seriously changed "I said

"In a good or bad "Liam asked

"Not sure" I said

"How long do you think they're going to take it's been 1 minute already "Liam said

"We're done "I heard Kamilla scream from the stairs.

Wow, I think there the first ever girls. I have seen get dressed quickly. Aisha smiled when she came downstairs. She seriously had changed, the way she dressed and acted and she was not as shy as I can remember her.

Kamilla was different to but in a good way, she was bossier and ruder but she didn't dress sophisticated.

"Okay let's go" I said

We headed to the police station; the car ride was quite except for when li and Kamilla would argue about the most stupid things ever.

We got out of the car and for some reason there was a guy at the police station door.

"Aisha" The guy yelled

Aisha ran up to him and hugged him. "Wow, they are closer than me and Josh are. Josh would never give me a hug "Kamilla said

We went to Aisha and she introduced her 19 year old brother Imran. We went in when we saw the most whoa girl ever…

Aisha

OMG… Why is our worst enemy ever, here … Ewww, why is she here Omg… why is Diya here.

Disclaimer: I don't own 1d

A/N: Oh your probably wonderin were the funny Louis nd de awesome niall nd Harry well dere will be a few chapters just on dem nd don't worry dey won't be drama packed. Also PLEASE REVIEW.

If you want to see Aisha & Kamilla's FAM it's going to be on my profile. Oh nd so is Diya.

O

On

One

One D

One Di

One Dir

One Dire

One Direc

One Direct

One Directi

One Directio

One Direction

One Directio

One Directi

One Direct

One Direc

One Dire

One Dir

One Di

One D

One

On

O

B

Bi

Big

Big T

Big Ti

Big Tim

Big Time

Big Time R

Big Time Ru

Big Time Rus

Big Time Rush

Big Time Rus

Big Time Ru

Big Time R

Big Time

Big Tim

Big Ti

Big T

Big

Bi

B

Diya: http: /www. polyvore. com/diya_in_my_story/ set?id=44721819

Kamillas family: http: /www. polyvore. Com /kamillas_family/ set?id=44742295

Aishas family: http:/ www. polyvore. com/ aishas_family/ set?id=44699066

The clothes they got dressed into after: http:/ www. polyvore. com/ new_look_fr_my_story/ set?id=44720610

Peace, Love , Kendall Hawtty Schmidt


End file.
